A hybrid vehicle having an electric motor for running in addition to an engine, or an electric vehicle provided with a range extender is known. In these vehicles, the technique of charging a power storage device such as a battery with electric power supplied from an external power supply has been put to practical use.
During charging with electric power supplied from the external power supply, the engine can also be warmed up using the electric power supplied from the external power supply, as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-23527 (PTL 1), for example.